


Of sucky dads.

by wolfmaskedgirl



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfmaskedgirl/pseuds/wolfmaskedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modred goes to church to avoid having dinner with his dad. In church he meets Galahad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of sucky dads.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on merlinusambrosius @tumblr

Mordred hesitantly walked into the church. He took a deep breath, coughed a little and lit his cigarette. Then he sat down on one of the benches. Well, doesn´t this feel like hell, Mordred thought to himself. Already he felt regret of evening going here, though it did mean he didn´t need to have dinner with his father, which, had he believed in God, he´d thank the guy for. Mordred closed his eyes and grinned to himself. He decided to lay down on the benches. `Excuse me, but you can´t smoke in here.` Mordred was startled by the voice. He opened his eyes and smiled cutely. `Well is do apologise.` he said. He pushed out his cigarette on the floor. `I am Mordred.` He stuck out his hand. `I am Galahad.` Galahad shook Mordred´s hand. `Nice to meet you ´Had.` Mordred smiled. `Now, will you entertain me?” Mordred asked, making sure to blink a lot. Galahad blushed, “I’m not sure that’s what church is meant for.” He mumbled, sat down on the bench, and then said almost inaudibly “that’s not what I do in church.” Mordred shrugged at that, “I know it’s for praying or whatever, but I’m only hiding here, cause I really don’t want to see my dad.” He stated. “Difficult dad?” Galahad asked sympathetically. “Yeah, and he has a wife now.” Mordred said. “That sucks Mordred.” Galahad sighed. “Did your parents get a divorce?” he asked. Mordred laughed a little, “Never married.” He said. Galahad swallowed. “But God says…” he started. “Oh my a believer.” Mordred smiled, “you see my parents couldn’t marry, cause my mum’s my father’s half-sister.” Mordred explained.  Galahad quite looked at Mordred’s statement, “you really tell that to a stranger?” Galahad asked. Mordred grinned, “Of course, I bet that God dude already knows and well what use do you have for it?” Mordred said. “I suppose that’s true.” Galahad said. “I must add that they didn’t know they were related at first though.” Mordred smiled widely, then he wrapped his arm around Galahad’s shoulder. “So my dear Galahad, tell me about yourself?” Mordred smiled. “I’m not sure it would interest you.” Galahad said. Mordred sighed, “Galahad, normally no, I’d probably punch you, but I like your face too much for that, and I’m bored, so come on and tell me about yourself.” Mordred stated. “Well I’m glad you like my face.” Galahad blushed, and though he’d never admit it, his thoughts were so not pure at all right now. Mordred grinned, “it is a really nice face ‘Had.” He said. “Well my dad’s an asshole and my mum’s dead.” Galahad stated. “And you say it won’t interest me, tell me more.” Mordred said as he hugged Galahad, who didn’t know how lucky he was cause Mordred never hugged people and usually laughed at their misery. “My mum killed herself after my dad cheated on her with his ex-girlfriend and he’s just pretty fucked up.” Galahad said. “I’m kind of scared of him, and he hates me too, so really it’s a nice family picnic.” He smiled sadly. “We are going to start a new club Galahad.” Mordred said, after he had hugged Galahad again. “What club?” Galahad asked, already a little bit cheerier. “The my-dad-sucks-quite-a-whole-lot club, with bonus points if you tick the my-family-is-fucked-up box.” Mordred said. “I will definitely join that club.” Galahad smiled. “Good.” Mordred said. They sat in silence for a while, until Mordred broke it by saying, “Galahad we are going outside, because I really need to smoke now.” Galahad nodded and stood up. “You gonna stand up then Mordred?” he asked softly. “Help me?” Mordred asked. Galahad grabbed Mordred’s hand and pulled him up.

Mordred sat down against the church wall. “Sit down with me.” He smiled. Galahad smiled and obliged. Mordred lit his cigarette, “Do you want one too?” He asked. Galahad shook his head, “I don’t smoke.” He stated. Mordred shrugged, “whatever you like.” He said. He took a drag of his cigarette. “I must mention your face is really nice too.” Galahad smiled, and then he cursed himself because he wasn’t supposed to like boys this much. “Why, thank you, ‘Had.” Mordred smiled and patted Galahad’s head. “How about we go to McDonald’s after I’ve finished my cigarette?” Mordred asked. “My dad’s supposed to pick me up here.” Galahad said sadly. “Isn’t that a reason to go, dear?” Mordred asked. “But I have promised my father that I’d be here.” Galahad said. Mordred laughed. “Galahad, my dear, you hate your dad, and from what I gather he’s an arse, so why not come with me?” Mordred asked. “You’re right.” Galahad smiled, and he slightly wondered why Mordred had such effects on him, because this behaviour wasn’t usual for him. Nonetheless he put his head on Morded’s shoulder, who didn’t mind at all.

“You know, ‘Had, I’ll pay.” Mordred smiled. “Oh no, I can’t let you pay.” Galahad protested. “Yes you can, you just won’t.” Mordred grinned. Galahad bit his lip. Mordred patted his head. “Just let me pay, and know when you let me pay, it’s really my dad paying and he sucks so it doesn’t matter that we’re making him pay for our food.” He stated. Galahad laughed, “Alright then.” He smiled. “Good boy.” Mordred smiled and ordered their food.

Galahad and Mordred sat down with their food and began to eat in silence. After a while Galahad looked at Mordred and said, “I know we just met, but will you be my friend?” he asked quietly. “Of course.” Mordred smiled. Galahad smiled back at him. Then they continued to eat until Mordred’s phone rang. Mordred looked at the caller-id. “It’s my dad.” He said annoyed. “You should still answer it.” Galahad sighed. “you’re right.” Mordred said as he answered it. “ _Mordred Pendragon where the hell are you?”_ Arthur’s voice sounded loudly. “Why, hello dad, I’m at McDonald’s right now.” Mordred said, “Oh and by the way my last name’s Gorlois, not Pendragon, Arthur, you fucking wanker.” He added. “ _We were supposed to have dinner together.”_ Arthur said. Mordred laughed, “Dad, I went to church, mum was supposed to call you about that.” Not that Morgause was supposed to do that ofcourse. “ _Your mother and I aren’t talking.”_ Arthur snapped. “Oops forgot my family was fucked up.” Mordred laughed. _“Why are you at McDonald’s now anyways Mordred.”_ Arthur asked angrily. “Because I met someone that had a nice face and we wanted to.”  Mordred answered. _“Who’s this person?”_  Arthur yelled. “Galahad. And trust me his face is really very nice.” Mordred said happily. _“You will come home right now!”_  Arthur said, even angrier than before. “That hell hole of yours is not my home!” Mordred said annoyed _. “You will come straight away.”_ Arthur yelled. Mordred hung up after that. “Well I’m afraid I must go love.” Mordred sighed. “Can I come with you?” Galahad asked. Morded sighed, “Not sure my dad will be very nice to you.” He said as they walked outside. “Doesn’t matter, we could go to my house after, or to your mum’s or something.” Galahad smiled. Mordred grabbed Galahad’s hand, and though Galahad figured it shouldn’t feel this right it did. “Let’s walk.” Mordred smiled. “Alright.” Galahad grinned.

“Honey I’m home.” Mordred shouted as he opened the door. Galahad grinned. “Mordred you come here right now.” Arthur yelled. “Alright love.” Mordred yelled back and he pulled Galahad into the living room. “Hello Mr Pendragon.” Galahad said, as he stuck out his hand, “My name is Galahad.” “Well Galahad that’s nice for you.” Arthur said annoyed. “Now you may leave and never come back.” He said. “Oh no Arthur, it’s alright, I know him.” Guinevere stepped in. “Do you?” Mordred asked. “We’re acquainted.” Galahad said, with a fake smile, as he did not want to cross Arthur.  “Alright then.” Arthur said, though he was still very annoyed. “Mordred when are you going to behave like a proper guy.” Arthur asked. “When you stop being a dick.” Mordred said. “God damn it! Mordred! You are not making this easy!” Arthur yelled. “father, would you please stop saying god damn it, my friend here doesn’t like such language, and I’m sure it’s not right to use such nasty language in front of a lady.” Mordred smiled widely. Arthur sighed, “Just shut up for a moment.” He said angrily. “We could leave Mr Pendragon, and Mordred could come back later, once you are both cooled down, don’t you agree Guinevere?” Galahad asked. “Yes, just go.” Arthur said. Mordred smiled and grabbed Galahad’s hand. “Bye bye loves.” He shouted as he walked out of the door.

“You just saved my life, ‘Had.” Mordred smiled. Galahad blushed. “No really, you did.” He smiled. “Shall we take the bus to my house?” Galahad asked. “Sure.” Mordred smiled widely. Once they were on the bus Mordred looked at Galahad and asked, “How do you know Guinevere?” Galahad bit his lip, “Oh she’s the one my dad was shagging when my mom killed herself, and they still shag quite a lot these days.” Galahad sighed. “Well I think we should inform my father of that some time.” Mordred grinned. “We should.” Galahad said.

The boys were lying on Galahad’s bed, it was a bit small, but they could fit on it so it was okay. “Can I kiss you fair-faced Galahad?” Mordred asked. Galahad swallowed, and didn’t even feel the need to ask God for forgiveness, “yes you can.” He smiled. So Mordred did.


End file.
